


So Happy I Could Die

by jetaimerai



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidentally Naked, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Catboys & Catgirls, Lace, Leather Kink, Locker Pictures, M/M, Message in a bottle, Old Spice Man - Freeform, Popsicles, Santa Hat, dapper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetaimerai/pseuds/jetaimerai
Summary: A compilation of all of my fills written for the first two One Sentence Memes at the LJ comm kurt_blaine back in 2011. There's angst, fluff, crack, and even porn to be had! The title is just how I feel about the memes! ♥





	So Happy I Could Die

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit self-indulgent, but since I hit 5k words I thought it fitting! Thank you so much to [](https://lextempus.livejournal.com/profile)[lextempus](https://lextempus.livejournal.com/), jealousy!anon, [](https://silver-paired.livejournal.com/profile)[silver_paired](https://silver-paired.livejournal.com/), [](https://morgan-d.livejournal.com/profile)[morgan_d](https://morgan-d.livejournal.com/), [](https://nickershnick25.livejournal.com/profile)[nickershnick25](https://nickershnick25.livejournal.com/), [](https://threepwillow.livejournal.com/profile)[threepwillow](https://threepwillow.livejournal.com/), [](https://halona.livejournal.com/profile)[halona](https://halona.livejournal.com/), both of the Kurt Coblaine!anons, and [](https://momoda6.livejournal.com/profile)[momoda6](https://momoda6.livejournal.com/) for filling my prompts! You should all check them out [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/325997.html?thread=12408941#t12408941) (bunch of jealousy fills!), [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/325997.html?thread=12821869#t12821869) (teacher/student AU!), [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16072859#t16072859) (diva lessons from Rachel and Kurt!), [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16372635#t16372635) (Darren's Kurt Coblaine tweet!) and [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16635291#t16635291) (Pav's kissing tweet!) ♥

> **Prompt:** [message in a bottle](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/325997.html?thread=12399981#t12399981)  
> 

Kurt looked down when he heard the sound of a bottle rolling towards him. It was just a water bottle, and he looked around for a moment to see if anyone wanted it. But when he looked closer, he realized that there was a note inside of it.

While the teacher's back was turned, he picked up the bottle, opened it and dumped the note on his desk. He wasn't sure if this note was meant for him, but he was never one to resist his curiosity.

The note said, in elegant script:

_Kurt,_

_Do you like me?_

_[ ] Yes  
[ ] No_

_\- Blaine_

First Kurt gasped, then quickly realized that this had to be a joke. He glanced behind him where Blaine sat - they'd be sitting next to each other if their teacher didn't insist on alphabetical seating - and when Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes on him, he just grinned and winked. Kurt's heart fluttered at the sight and oh, this was so unfair.

Thus Kurt had no choice but to retaliate. He checked both "yes" and "no", slipped the paper back into the bottle and rolled it back to Blaine. When Kurt glanced back to see Blaine pouting at him - playfully, mostly, though maybe it was a little genuine; Kurt wanted to believe - he just smirked before returning his attention to the class. If Blaine truly wanted to know how he felt about him, he would have to try a little harder than _that_.

> **Prompt:** [Kurt/Blaine in Silent Hill](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/325997.html?thread=12403053#t12403053)  
> 

  
Blaine joins Burt, Carole and Finn in silence around the dinner table. The search for Kurt has taken a lot out of all of them, so much that words were no longer necessary.

Kurt arrives at his house, after the most frightening and grueling experience of his life, and all he wants is to see his family again. To see his boyfriend again. He searches the entire house but it's empty.

Blaine flinches while in the middle of eating. For a split second, he had felt something - he had felt _Kurt_. But it's impossible. So he writes it off as a hallucination of his broken heart and returns to his food.

Surely they had just gone out for a bit and would return soon, Kurt thinks as he sits on the sofa. He stares out the window and frowns. He doesn't know why the hazy fog that had characterized Silent Hill is now enveloping Lima, but he hopes that it'll pass soon.

> **Prompt:** [Blaine's ridiculous santa hat in the One Sentence Meme graphic](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/325997.html?thread=12427373#t12427373)  
> 

  
Kurt has a scathing remark on the tip of his tongue about the _monstrosity_ sitting on Blaine's head, but then Blaine exclaims his name and beams, and Kurt realizes he doesn't have the heart to wipe that beautiful smile - meant solely for him - off his face. 

> **Prompt:** [flustered](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/325997.html?thread=12433517#t12433517)  
> 

  
Blaine rues the moment that Wes decided that it would be a good idea to bring popsicles to a Warbler's meeting, because the way Kurt's mouth is wrapped around his popsicle is absolutely _indecent_. The popsicle slowly slides out of his mouth with a wet pop, and when Kurt's tongue darts out to lick up the popsicle Blaine has to cross his legs and put his book on his lap, hoping that no one sees his shifting or the blush that's surely creeping up his face.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice breaks through his lust-filled reverie and Blaine nearly yelps.

"Y-Yes?" he stutters, and that is so unlike his usual composure that surely someone will call him out on it.

"Are you okay? You're not eating your popsicle, and you're looking a little flushed..." Kurt trails off in concern. Blaine hears some of the other Warblers laughing and Blaine is very, very grateful for Kurt's obliviousness.

Blaine gives him a weak smile. "I'm fine Kurt, your concern is appreciated but unnecessary."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "If you say so." He then immediately resumes sucking on his popsicle, sliding it in and out of his mouth, and Blaine nearly chokes.

He may be deliberately putting himself through torture, but it's the sweetest torture Blaine's ever felt.

>   
>  **Prompt:** [strategically placed Christmas lights](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/325997.html?thread=12616045#t12616045)  
> 

  
The boys who lived in the dorms at Dalton had a tradition every year to deck the halls - and all the surrounding areas, including outside - with Christmas decorations.

Blaine is absurdly grateful for this tradition, after his clothes, towel and room key is mysteriously stolen from the communal showers, because the abundance of miniature Christmas trees with Christmas lights around means he can steal one to cover himself.

His gratefulness ends there, however, as he does what feels like the Walk of Shame down a hallway where there just so happens to be many nativity scene wall decorations. Blaine has a feeling that the Baby Jesus definitely doesn't approve.

The Baby Jesus definitively shows his disapproval when none other than Kurt Hummel turns the corner to see Blaine completely nude except for the Christmas tree covering himself. Kurt's eyes widen enormously as his face becomes beet red, and Blaine feels himself mirroring his response in pure mortification.

"My stuff was stolen from the showers and I can't get into my room!" Blaine blurts out in an uncharacteristic display of awkwardness. "Can I borrow clothes from you?"

Kurt's eyes keep moving up and down his body and-- oh. _Oh_. Now is definitely not the time for sexy thoughts, Blaine, compose yourself. "I think I have something that could fit you," Kurt says at last, his voice more hesitant and high pitched than usual. "Come on, before anyone else sees you."

"Thank you!" Blaine gushes as he follows Kurt to his room. He had fantasized many times about being naked in Kurt's room. This was not exactly what he had in mind. The Baby Jesus really did have it out for him.

> **Prompt:** [the mods' usernames - rebootuniverse](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/325997.html?thread=12886893#t12886893)  
> 

  
"Excuse me!"

When Kurt sees the curly-haired boy on the staircase, he immediately knows he's a spy - if the lack of a uniform wasn't enough of a giveaway, he's looking around with an air of someone unfamiliar with the school, and new students are always given extensive tours.

Kurt steps towards him, about to call him out for being a spy, when his eyes lock with Kurt's. Kurt is left momentarily spellbound; his hazel eyes are beautiful, but more importantly, they're sweet and truly curious, not in any way insincere.

"Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Even with the blatant lie he still comes across as well-meaning in a truly authentic way, and Kurt can't deny it, he finds himself a little bit charmed.

Kurt smiles at him and shakes his hand. "I'm Kurt." He's still going to call him out, of course, but before that, why not give the spy a show he'll never forget?

> **Prompt:** [catboy!Kurt](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/325997.html?thread=12908141#t12908141)  
> 

  
Kurt can deal with the ears and the tail. Sure, they're undignified, uncomfortable, and draw the attention of everyone in his general vicinity, but he's used to all of those things, he can handle it.

This deep, undeniable urge to be petted, however - that he cannot handle, especially since the urge centers on one specific person. Kurt hisses - he literally _hisses_ \- when other people touch him, it has to be _him_.

But he is in love with Blaine and the thought of Blaine touching him but not loving him is unbearable.

Thus, when they have their weekly movie night, Kurt cannot concentrate on the movie at all. His whole being is focused on the fact that Blaine is sitting mere inches away from him, and his hands are just sitting in his lap when they could be _petting him_ and that is an injustice.

His feline and human natures battle between the possible courses of action when it is decided for him - Blaine wraps an arm around his shoulders and that simple touch after being deprived so long makes him purr - and then immediately freeze in mortification. _Great_ , Kurt thinks, _now he's going to get all freaked out and leave and will never speak to you again and it's all because you can't control yourself, way to go Kurt_.

Blaine looks at him in surprise. "Kurt? Were you - were you _purring_?" Kurt can't meet his eyes or open his mouth, and his inaction confirms it for Blaine. But instead of leaving or any other expected reaction, Blaine grins. "Does that mean you want to be petted?" Before Kurt can react in alarm, Blaine's hand moves from his shoulder to his head, where he runs his fingers through his hair and rubs his scalp.

Kurt's head dips back involuntarily as he purrs loudly. "Blaine," he gasps, wanting to question him but finding it difficult to concentrate, especially when he scratches behind his cat ears. All he can do is look up at Blaine adoringly, which would be completely mortifying if it weren't for the fact that his expression is mirrored on Blaine's face. Kurt is suddenly filled with so much hope that it's hard to breathe.

"Kurt," Blaine murmurs as he slides his hand down to cradle the back of his neck. Blaine starts to slowly lean in, and the second Kurt realizes his intent he nearly leaps in response to close the distance between their mouths. The feel of Blaine's mouth on his is purely electric and he purrs throughout it, never wanting it to end.

Eventually, though, Blaine pulls away, and he gives him a dorky grin. "That was _purr_ fect."

Kurt pauses in disbelief, then groans and rolls his eyes. "That's the worst pun I have ever heard! Honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself." Even with the bad pun to end all bad puns, however, Kurt couldn't stop smiling. Or purring.

> **Prompt:** ["Hello, Blaine, I'm really happy for you getting that solo, and I'm going to let you finish, but Kurt had one of the best auditions of all time!"](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16051611#t16051611)  
> 

  
Kurt logged into Skype, and a second later Rachel called him. Even though they had become friends of sorts lately, it still bewildered him every time. Even so, he answered the call.

"Hello, Rach-"

"WHAT HAPPENED, KURT? DID YOU GET THE SOLO?! While I am the greatest star the world has ever seen, my victories would be too cheap if I didn't perform against someone _almost_ as good as I am so I need you to be the soloist!"

Her diatribes used to annoy Kurt immensely, but seeing it on his computer screen, he only became bemused. Blaine, who was studying on the bed, had looked up at the commotion coming from Kurt's speakers, and since it was related to Warbler business he had no qualms about coming up behind Kurt and leaning over him to look at the screen. Blaine completely missed how Kurt's breath hitched.

"Actually, I'm the one who got the solo. Kurt was amazing as always but-"

"Hello, Blaine, I'm really happy for you getting that solo, and I'm going to let you finish, but Kurt had one of the best auditions of all time!"

Blaine blinked in puzzlement. "But... you didn't even see him audition-"

At those words, Kurt spun around in his chair to glare at him. "Are you saying that it _wasn't_ one of the best auditions of all time?"

Crap, now both of them were pissed off at him. "No, no, no, of course not, it _was_ one of the best auditions I've ever seen, actually one of the best performances I've seen, period." And okay, that might've been laying it on a little too thick, but it also happened to be true.

Kurt looked surprised for a brief moment, and smiled shyly in a truly adorable way. "Thank you." Then he seemed to knock himself out of it as he narrowed his eyes at him. "So what did you mean by that?"

"Just what I said. She literally wasn't there, how would she know-"

Rachel, who had been quietly watching them, butted in. "I know Kurt. I don't have to be there to know that it was one of the best auditions ever. I mean, it would have to have paled in comparison to mine, but really everyone's do."

Kurt decided to ignore Rachel's arrogant delusions and instead preened under the praise, grinning smugly up at Blaine. "Obviously. Really, Blaine, I'm disappointed in you," he teased.

Blaine chuckled. "Right. Sorry. Anyway, I'll leave you two divas to it," he said, intending to return to his homework, but he was stopped by Kurt's hand on his arm.

"You took my solo from me. Stay. It's only fair that you become one of the divas too." Kurt was still grinning smugly, and God help him, Blaine couldn't resist that smile. Thus his homework remained untouched for hours while Kurt and Rachel gave him pointers on how to be a diva, and for once in his life, Blaine figured that neglecting his homework was perfectly okay.

> **Prompt:** [Blaine has a thing for guys (coughKURTcough) in lipgloss](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16077979#t16077979)  
> 

  
Blaine couldn't help but stare as Kurt slowly slid the lipgloss across his lips. Seeing Kurt's lips look fuller, pinker, and shinier because of lipgloss all morning was torture enough, but watching him reapply the lipgloss after eating lunch was excruciating. He wanted to suck the lipgloss off of his lips, making his lips pinker and shinier because of his own saliva instead. 

> **Prompt:** [chocolate shop AU](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16076443#t16076443)  
> 

  
A bell chimes as Kurt walks into the chocolate shop, causing the man behind the counter to look up. The man immediately beams at him. "Kurt! Hi! What can I get you today?"

 _Yourself_ , Kurt thinks. His gaze lingers on him before he glances at all the chocolates and truffles on display. "I haven't decided yet, do you have any recommendations?"

The man, Blaine, laughs. "You ask that every time you come in here. Do you always forget what I tell you?"

Kurt hasn't forgotten a single thing Blaine has said to him. "No, but you've recommended different things before, I want to know what you think is best today. I accept nothing less than the best, after all."

"In that case, you should have our peanut butter fudge, it is truly phenomenal," he says, gesturing towards it.

Kurt's stomach lurches just at the thought of eating it. Kurt has never had a sweet tooth, but he keeps pretending he has one just to see Blaine. He can't let his distaste show or his charade will be ruined, however, so he smiles. "That sounds great, I'll take it!"

He pays for the fudge, and when Blaine hands it to him their fingers brush. The simple touch sends tingles all through his body. "I hope to see you again soon!" Blaine says cheerfully.

For a brief moment Kurt believes he's saying it on a personal level - that _Blaine_ wants to see _Kurt_ again - before he realizes that he's an employee, of course he wants customers to come back so he can keep his job. That fact doesn't stop Kurt from smiling and saying. "You will." He pauses for a moment. The words needed to ask him out to coffee are on the tip of his tongue, but the thought of saying them out loud to him leaves him frozen.

Finally, he gives up and says, "Goodbye, Blaine." As he leaves the shop, he's mentally kicking himself for not having the courage to ask him out. Maybe next time.

\---

The favorite part of Blaine's job, by far, was seeing Kurt come in. Every day he resolves to finally ask him out if he comes in.

This day is no different. Yet, with that fleeting touch, he's tongue-tied; what should have been, "I'd love to see you again sometime, would you like to go out for coffee?" came out as "I hope to see you again soon!"

"You will," Kurt smiles, and the combination of his smile and his words is enough to nearly give him a heart attack. But he still watches Kurt leave the shop without asking him out. Maybe next time.

> **Prompt:** [sequel to my chocolate shop AU fill](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16076443#t16076443)  
> 

  
Kurt resists returning the chocolate shop as long as possible, in order to not come off as someone who indulges too much, but it's only three days later when he feels compelled to see Blaine again.

Once again, as he enters the shop, Blaine looks up and beams at him. "Hi Kurt! Did you like the fudge?"

He had given the fudge to his stepbrother, Finn, who actually does have a notorious sweet tooth. So he lies when he says, "Yes, I did! It was delicious, as always." It's not a _complete_ lie - Finn goes crazy over the chocolate from this shop - so surely this little fib isn't so bad?

"I'm glad to hear that. Did you come back for more?"

Kurt frets for a moment. He needs to prolong this conversation as long as possible. "I think I'd like to try something different. What other kinds of fudge do you have?"

Kurt has been in the shop enough to know everything the shop offers. He knows Blaine is aware of this, too, but Blaine still humors him. Kurt eventually settles on the sugar-free fudge - something he can eat without gagging, for once.

All too quickly, he's paying for it and he should be leaving. But he lingers, smiling at Blaine instead, and realizes that this is going to get really awkward really fast if he doesn't do something soon. Kurt panics.

"So, I was wondering-"

"Are you doing anything-"

Both men startle at interrupting each other, and laugh. Blaine gestures at Kurt. "You first," he says, like a perfect gentleman.

Kurt gulps. This is it. This is his chance. He has been too shy about this for far too long. He's Kurt Hummel, dammit, he shouldn't get shy! With that mental pep talk, he finally manages to say, "I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee with me sometime."

Blaine laughs, and that was so not the reaction Kurt was expecting at all. Blaine must have seen the stricken look on Kurt's face because Blaine is quick to amend, "Oh, no, I'm not laughing at you. It's just, I was going to ask you the same thing, that's all."

Kurt's heart starts fluttering madly. "Oh."

Blaine grins at the response. "Actually, I get off work in an hour. Want to meet me at Starbucks then?"

"Yes," Kurt says a little too quickly, a little too vehemently. He clears his throat. "Yes, that'd be great."

"Great, I'll see you then," Blaine says with a sly undertone that makes Kurt shiver.

"Can't wait," Kurt responds, surprising himself with the flirtatiousness that creeps into his voice, and leaves the shop. He doesn't know what to do with the extra hour, but he doesn't even care. He can't stop smiling.

> **Prompt:** [The reason Blaine is such a dapper gentleman is that he just got changed back to 17.](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16253339#t16253339)  
> 

  
After an all-too-flirtatious rendition of Baby, It's Cold Outside, Blaine and Kurt collapsed onto the couch, sitting a little too close, beaming at each other.

Blaine, with his years of experience, could tell from the expression on his face that Kurt wanted him to kiss him. And Blaine wanted to kiss him. Oh, he did, so much. But Blaine wasn't actually 17, though he was physically. He was 32. It couldn't happen. So Blaine looked away, trying to bring his immoral feelings under control.

Blaine could hear an undertone of disappointment in his voice when Kurt said that he thought he was ready. Blaine wanted to comfort him so much, to tell him the truth. But there was no way Kurt would believe him.

So instead, Blaine stood up and told him, "Well, for the record, you're much better than that girl's gonna be." He left the room without looking at Kurt's reaction. Cultivating this friendship was already a mistake. He couldn't make it even worse.

> **Prompt:** [Kurt, Blaine and the Old Spice Man](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16324507#t16324507)  
> 

  
Kurt's door is open, but to be polite Blaine knocks on it anyway. He hears a dreamy sigh from within the room, and Blaine's curiosity is piqued. He enters the room to see his boyfriend sitting in front of his laptop with his chin in his hand, staring starry-eyed at the screen.

For a brief moment Blaine finds himself very jealous of the laptop, but then feels absurd. "Kurt? What are you looking at?"

"The Old Spice Man," he sighs without looking away. "I normally find such masculine stereotypes unappealing but he's just so suave - not to mention hot - that I can't help but be completely in love with him."

Now he feels jealous again, but this time he understands. Blaine too is completely unable to resist the charms of the Old Spice Man. He's just about to say as much to Kurt when he gets an idea.

Everyday Blaine carries a monocle in his blazer jacket. He has never told anyone because a pocket watch is one thing, but Blaine is self aware enough to know how a monocle would look. Still, he carries it around because his grandfather gave it to him before he died, and he didn't want anything to happen to it.

While his grandfather might end up rolling in his grave at what he was about to do with it, he can't pass up such a golden opportunity. He takes it out of his pocket, holds it over his eye, grins and says, "Monocle smile!"

Kurt gapes at him for a moment, and then breathes out in a rush "ohmygodIloveyou"

Except, to Blaine, it just sounds like a blur of syllables. "What?"

Kurt closes his laptop and stands up to face him. "I've changed my mind. I like you better than him." Kurt grabs his tie and leans in closer, to the point where only an inch separates their lips. "Oh, and keep the monocle on."

Blaine laughs and quickly hooks the monocle to his ear before closing the distance between their lips.

> **Prompt:** [Old Spice Man did his research: "Did you know that when one handsome man compliments another, somewhere in the world, a luxury style hot tub is born?"](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16468123#t16468123)  
> 

  
"I've only been here for a week and I'm already sick of this uniform!" Kurt vents to Blaine as they walk down the hallway. "How do you stand it?"

Blaine looks puzzled. "But... it looks really good on you."

The compliment completely derails Kurt's frustration. "Thanks, you too," Kurt says in an uncharacteristic display of bashfulness. But it only takes a moment before Kurt recovers and says, "Of course, I can pull off anything, that's just one of many of my talents, but this uniform is really stifling my artistic expression..."

\---

Wes and David are walking past the communal bathrooms when Wes spots something different about it in his peripheral vision. Wes grabs David's arm to stop him. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Wes pulls David into the bathrooms, where they both gasp. It's impossible to ignore the luxury style hot tub next to the shower stalls.

"When was that installed?" David asked in bewilderment.

"It wasn't here this morning," Wes says, also in bewilderment.

They stare bug-eyed at the hot tub before slowly turning to each other in unison, with big grins on their faces. "This is so awesome."

"Totally awesome."

> **Prompt:** [Superhero/Supervillain AU](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16618651#t16618651)  
> 

  
"Quick, we need your help!" the sheriff exclaims over the phone. "The Warbler is at it again, he's taken a whole building hostage!"

"I'm on my way," Kurt says, and after the sheriff tells him where he hangs up the phone and suits up. It's difficult to make a fashionable outfit out of spandex, but Kurt likes to think he did a good job on making [his outfit](http://i.imgur.com/9VqOd.jpg%E2%80%9D) look sleek and stylish. He slips on a matching dark blue mask and is on his way.

The Warbler has been a thorn in his side ever since he became a superhero, more so than any other criminal because Kurt couldn't understand him. He never seemed to really want anything when he committed the crimes, it was like it was all a game to him. But Kurt resolves to end the game here, tonight.

When he arrives, police cars surround the building, but no one has gone inside. The sheriff nods at him when he sees him - his signal to go in.

The first floor is heavily guarded, but Kurt strolls right in. When the guards start shooting at him, he holds his hand up to create an invisible shield, making the bullets ricochet. When they finally run out of ammo, Kurt makes quick work of them - he's so agile that they can barely get a punch in before they go down.

He continues in this fashion for a few floors before reaching the top - thankfully it's not a tall building. The Warbler has his back to him, pointing his gun at a huddle of people sitting on the ground, but when Kurt walks in, he turns around.

The Warbler is wearing a skin tight body suit designed to look like a dark blue suit with red trim, and has a matching mask with a slit that shows off his beautiful hazel eyes. Kurt would think it's horribly tacky if not for the fact that it shows off his fit physique perfectly.

Oh, did he forget to mention? The other reason why he's been a thorn in his side is because he finds him attractive.

"Captain Fierce!" The Warbler beams at him, as he usually does. Kurt often suspects he's mentally deranged. "I'm so glad that you could make it! These people have graciously helped me secure your presence here, but since you're here now, they're free to go." The people stay frozen on the floor, and the Warbler turns around. "I meant that. You're free to leave! I won't hurt you, I promise."

With those words, the people get up and run out of the room. True to his word, the Warbler stays put. Kurt stares in shock. "What - that's it? You're just letting them go?"

The Warbler pouts. "Of course, like I said, you're finally here. They're irrelevant now."  
It clicks. "You set all this up, just _to see me_? Why?" He pauses. "And why have your men attack me if that was what you wanted?"

"Oh, I had to do that to ensure that the police couldn't get to me, only you." He smiles charmingly as he walks closer to Kurt. It really shouldn't be charming to Kurt. It shouldn't. "I just wanted to see my favorite superhero. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes, because you're a criminal! I should be tying you up so that the police can arrest you!"

By now the Warbler is standing close to him, too close. Kurt feels uncomfortably warm. The Warbler leans in to whisper in his ear, "But you're not."

It's true. He's had many opportunities. He hasn't even thought of acting on them. "No, I'm not." He breathes out, closing his eyes in shame.

The Warbler steps back, and against his better judgment he misses it. "That's why I think we should start over." He pulls off his mask to reveal slicked back dark hair and the most handsome face Kurt has ever seen. He extends his hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you."

Kurt knows he should be taking advantage of this situation. He's revealed his true identity! It would be so easy to turn him in now! But instead, he finds himself taking off his own mask and accepting Blaine's hand to shake it. "Kurt Hummel. And likewise."

Blaine doesn't let go of his hand. Kurt doesn't make a move to pull away, either. "Come with me, Kurt."

He should be so suspicious, but he can't suppress the smile growing on his face. "Where?"

"Does it matter? Anywhere. Just before the police get up here." Without asking twice, Blaine tugs on his hand and begins leading him away. Kurt doesn't resist.

He is officially going crazy. But, he did say he resolved to end the game tonight. This hadn't been what he had in mind, but he's realizing that this is so much better.

> **Prompt:** [Kurt actually has pictures of Blaine scattered all over the place, so he can find his COURAGE anywhere.](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16897179#t16897179)  
> 

  
Kurt finally finds some measure in peace in his classes, where people stare at him and alternately insult him and refuse to acknowledge his existence. All he has to do is open his binder - any of his binders, or any of his textbooks for that matter - to find a small picture of Blaine he had slipped into it. Looking at him and remembering his words helps Kurt breathe a little easier.

When he transfers to Dalton, he throws out all the pictures (okay, so he really keeps one or two, but he keeps them very safely hidden). He doesn't need the pictures anymore, not when he can see his inspiration everyday in the flesh.

> **Prompt:** [leather and lace](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=16773019#t16773019)  
> 

  
Blaine has stepped out of the room for a moment to take a shower, leaving Kurt alone in his room. Kurt knows it's bad to snoop, but he just wants to take a look and surely being his boyfriend (his _boyfriend_ , that'll never get old) would make it okay.

What he didn't expect to find, however, was a pair of black and white polka dot thongs folded alongside his boxer shorts. Blaine happens to return precisely at that moment, and all color drains from his face. "K-Kurt, it's not what it looks like, I swear-"

"I'm sure it is, but I don't mind Blaine. Really," Kurt says reassuringly, but Blaine still looks freaked out. Maybe if Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't quite vanilla, too, he would feel better? "It's not the same, but I have a collection of leather gloves, but not for fashion. I use it for _myself_." The suggestive inflection says it all for him.

The panic recedes from Blaine's face as a contemplative look takes its place. Kurt looks from Blaine to the panties lying in his drawer, and gets an idea.

Ever since that day, Kurt and Blaine have come to an arrangement.

Blaine lays down on the bed, clad only in a lacy red thong. Kurt straddles him and starts stroking his chest while wearing leather gloves. The rougher texture of the gloves means the skin gives more resistance, but neither of them mind. Kurt rolls his thumbs over Blaine's nipples until he's gasping for more. It is only then that Kurt slides his hands down to pull the thong up over Blaine's straining erection, leather meeting lace.

Kurt teases him at first, keeping his touches light and brief, knowing that even the lightest touches with the gloves feel heavier than gloveless touches, until Blaine _growls_ and the sound alone makes Kurt's own erection throb even harder. He curls his fingers around Blaine's cock and slides his hand up and down, slowly at first, but then faster and faster the more Blaine moans. He makes a choked gasp when Kurt moves his thumb over his slit, so Kurt grins wickedly and circles his gloved thumb around and over his slit. It takes only a few more strokes after that before Blaine is coming all over his hand.

Kurt licks the come off the glove until Blaine groans. "Stop that, that's too hot and I just went, it's _your turn_ now."

Kurt's neglected cock twitches, and Kurt immediately forgets all about the come on his gloves. "Yes, it is. Don't keep me waiting!" he teases as he rolls over onto his back, showing off his own matching racy red thong.

"Never!" Blaine pauses then laughs. "Well, not for long," he grins as he pulls on a different pair of leather gloves.


End file.
